The Fire Starter
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: A new gothic girl comes to town and meets Kai. They become friends almost instantly but how will Kai react when he learns of her secret? Will he totally freak or will love bloom between the two cold hearted people?
1. The New Girl

**Ok this is my 1st story, well it's not actually the 1st but it's the 1st story of mine that i've submitted. please be nice and review after you've read the chapter )**

**here's some info on my oc:**

**Name :Becky Kitz**

**Age : 15**

**Hair : red with black streaks**

**Eyes : blue but turns red when she's angry and grey when she's possessed**

**Skin : plae**

**Tattoos : phoenix on right shoulder and cat on left**

''Hey Kai, did ya see that new chick on the skateboard on the way to school today?'' asked Tyson, ''no, should I need to care?'' replied Kai. ''yeah, she's hot, but in a scary way'' said Tyson, ''and?'' asked Kai. ''And just telling ya'' said Tyson, ''whatever'' stated Kai.

''Settle down class'' announced Mr. Jay as he entered the classroom, ''that's better, now we have a new student joining us today. please welcome miss. Rebecca Kitz'' said Mr. Jay and the classroom door opened as a teenage girl stepped in. ''Kai that's the girl I was telling you about'' whispered Tyson, ''whatever'' replied Kai looking at Rebecca from head to toe.

She had red hair, with black streaks and tips, blue eyes, black eye shadow, black lips (obviously lipstick), a black choker with a silver skull dangling off it. A grey vest top revealing two tattoos on both shoulders, black torn jeans with chains on them, a spiked belt, spiked wristbands and black shoes with a flame design on them.

A girl at the back of the room murmured ''what a freak'', ''wanna say that again?'' asked Rebecca coldly and the girl fell silent. 'Now I know what Tyson meant by she's hot but in a scary way' thought Kai, ''Rebecca, please take a seat between Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger'' said Mr. Jay pointing to the seat between the two boys.

''Score'' murmured Tyson as Rebecca sat down, as Kai was on her right he noticed the tattoo on her right shoulder. 'It's a phoenix' said Kai to himself, then he looked at Tyson who was trying to move closer to Rebecca and even though she didn't turn her head, Kai could of sworn her eye's turned blood red for a brief second

.Just then the bell for break went ''want me to show you around?'' asked Tyson, ''I think I can show myself'' replied Rebecca walking out the door. As she was walking down the hallway, she noticed a door with a sign that said 'KEEP OUT' in big black letters, ''as if that's gonna stop me'' smirked Rebecca as she opened the door and walked up some stairs.

Meanwhile a certain teenager was sitting on the rooftop of the school until the door handle turned, ''shit'' said Kai and hid behind a wall as the door opened. ''It's Rebecca'' whispered Kai as he watched the girl take a small stereo out of her bag and place it on the floor, she then started doing some combined karate/dance moves.

Kai came out of his hiding place and put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, she stopped and in a flash, she had grabbed Kai by the arm, flipped him over and had him pinned against the ground aiming a punch at his face. Kai saw it again, her eyes turned red for a second then back to ocean blue. ''Kai, what the fuck are you doing here?'' asked Rebecca getting off him, ''I could ask you the same question'' replied Kai picking himself up. ''I just wanted some privacy from all those airheads down there'' said Rebecca, ''I'll leave you alone then'' replied Kai starting to walk away. ''wait ... don't go, I wouldn't mind the company'' said Rebecca awkwardly, ''I thought you'd never ask'' replied Kai turning back to look at Rebecca.

''look Rebecca - '' started Kai, ''call me Becky'' replied Becky. ''ok Becky, is it just me or do act differently around certain people?'' asked Kai, ''it's true, but I could say the same about you'' replied Becky. ''yeah you could, just don't say it to anyone else, ok?'' asked Kai, ''yeah, as long as you don't tell anyone we actually had a decent conversation'' replied Becky. Ten she started to frown ''when I walk back through those doors to class, I'll be that cold hard bitch again'' said Becky, ''look, I'd like to get to know you more, my place 3:30pm?'' asked Kai. ''Love to'' replied Becky as they walked down the stairs together, they made sure the coast was clear, then they went to their next lesson.

They looked at the seating plan on the wall and it showed that Becky was in between Kai and Tyson again. As Tyson came through the door Becky got an idea, while he was getting his books, Becky put her hand on Tyson's seat. Tyson came over and sat down ''OWIE!'' screamed Tyson as he shot right back up and ran around the room like an idiot. ''Tyson, sit down this instant!'' yelled Mr. Hayes, ''but sir, that seat burnt my butt'' wailed Tyson but after Mr. Hayes gave him a glare, Tyson went back to his chair and hoped it wouldn't burn him again.

Soon enough it was 3:15pm and Becky was on her way to Kai's house, she didn't walk with him because that would make it suspicious. She knocked on the door and Kai answered ''what do you ... oh Becky, come in'' he said, Becky didn't have time to move, Kai had pulled her through the door in a second. ''Kai you nearly pulled my arm out of it's socket'' claimed Becky rubbing her arm, ''sorry, but I saw Tyson just down the road'' explained Kai leading her up to his bedroom.

''Speaking of Tyson, did you see him in class running around like a spaz'' laughed Becky, ''yeah that was funny, he said something like his chair burnt him'' replied Kai opening his bedroom door and walked in.

''Yeah, funny'' said Becky looking worried, 'should I tell him? he's not the sort who blabs secrets, my gift is a secret and I'm only allowed to tell one person. But I don't know whether he's that person' thought Becky.

''Are you gonna come in or am I gonna have to carry you in?'' asked Kai, Becky hadn't realised she was staring into space in the doorway ''coming'' replied Becky walking in and shutting the door behind her.

''Kai, can you keep a secret?'' asked Becky sitting next to him on his bed, ''yeah, I never really talk to people anyway'' replied Kai. 'OK, this is it' thought Becky, she held up her hand revealing the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated, ''Becky? what are you ... what the fuck?'' asked Kai as a little flame appeared in the centre of Becky's hand.

''Kai, please don't tell anyone'' said Becky making the flame bigger, ''I won't tell a soul'' promised Kai. ''I bet you think I'm a freak now'' said Becky bouncing the flame from hand to hand, ''no I don't, I think you're an extraordinary girl who can make fire'' replied Kai.

''I'm known as the Fire Starter'' said Becky, Kai leaned in but Becky moved away. ''I'm sorry'' said Kai, ''no Kai I'm sorry, last time I kissed someone, I nearly killed him'' frowned Becky. Kai cupped her chin ''I can take the heat'' replied Kai moving closer, ''I don't wanna hurt you'' said Becky. ''You won't, trust me'' replied Kai and with that kissed her, Becky looked at him and he looked perfectly normal. 'Maybe he is the one' thought Becky as Kai kissed her even deeper, he lay her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. ''See, I can take it'' said Kai, ''I know, you're the one'' replied Becky. ''What do you mean, the one?'' asked Kai, ''well prophecy says that a fire starter can only tell and love one person, I didn't tell the last guy about my power but I kissed him and he nearly died. The one person I can be with is the person who can take my heat'' explained Becky.

''One more thing, do your eyes change colour when your angry?'' asked Kai, ''um yeah'' replied Becky. ''I have to go now'' said Becky getting up and walking to the door, ''thank you, I'll see you tomorrow'' she said and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

She stepped out onto the pavement and a single red rose fell on her head. She picked it up and looked up to see Kai looking down from his bedroom window, Becky blew him a kiss and walked off home.

**please review and give me confidence to continue Thanx )**


	2. Burnt School

**ok, hope you all liked that chapter, it took me ages to type it up.**

**you might notice that Kai is mainly oc-ish in this fan fic**

**martin- thanks for reviewing, you really boosted my spirit**

**ChaoticPhoenix27 - glad you like the rose idea, it came to my head about 2am**

The next day, Kai could notice that Becky was different. Her skin was very pale and her body shivered from time to time, ''sir, can I be excused?'' asked Becky in a very weak voice. ''Yes, are you ok?'' replied Mr. Jay, ''yeah, I think I just need a bit of air'' said Becky getting up and walking out the door, down the hallway, through a door and up some stairs.

As soon as the bell went Kai was out the door in a second, he knew where she had gone and when he walked through the door and up the stairs Becky was there. He went up to her and looked at her face, she had her eyes closed and was sweating really bad.

Kai put his hand to Becky's head and drew it back instantly, she was boiling hot. She gradually opened her pale blue eyes and stared into Kai's crimson red ones, ''Kai, help me'' whispered Becky touching his hand.

''Are you ok?'' asked Kai, ''it feels like I'm burning'' replied Becky. ''Do you have a fever?'' asked Kai, ''not that sort of burning, burning from inside me'' said Becky closing her eyes again. ''Becky don't go to sleep!'' yelled Kai shaking her, she raised her hands in the air and an ear piercing scream filled the air.

A HUGE amount of fire appeared, but it was too much for Becky to control. Her hands dropped and the fire in her hands fell to the floor igniting the building on fire. Screams and yells could be heard from the other students as the school continued to flame and Kai and Becky remained on the rooftop.

''Becky we have to get out of here'' said Kai, ''I can't move my legs'' replied Becky faintly. Kai looked her and realised the only part of her body that she had moved recently were just her arms, so he believed her. Kai picked her up and placed her on his back and ran down the fiery stairs, ''almost out'' said Kai running down the corridor to the fire exit. ''SHIT, what sort of fire exit is locked?'' asked Kai angrily kicking the door, ''Becky can you burn this'' said Kai, ''put my hand to the door'' replied Becky.

As Kai put her hand to the door, she let out a quiet scream as the door melted and Kai ran out with Becky still on his back. He ran round to the front of the school where the rest of his mates were, most of them were burnt and scratched but not as much as him and Becky. All of a sudden his head felt very heavy, ''hey Kai you made it ... Kai?Kai?'' asked Tyson as Kai closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

When he woke up he found himself in a white room and saw Becky in the middle of it. He cautiously walked towards her, then the floor beneath Becky vanished and she began to fall. Kai's walk turned into a fast run as he attempted to grab her hand but he got there a second too late. ''NO!'' yelled Kai waking up from his sleep.

He found himself in what looked like Tyson's dojo, ''it was a dream and Becky wasn't ... Becky?'' asked Kai looking around. He found her on the other side of the room, sleeping as well. She still had scratches and soot marks on her skin, Kai felt her head and her temperature was normal.

'Thank god' thought Kai as he returned to his sleeping bag and nodded off.

When he woke up he found emerald eyes staring at him ''what do you want Vixi?'' asked Kai grumpily. ''I came to see how you were, I saw you barley made it out of the school'' replied Vixi. ''Well I'm fine, now can you go away. I'm still tired'' said Kai laying back down and closing his eyes. ''Ok, maybe I can join you?'' asked Vixi flirtatiously, Kai's eyes cracked open and he pushed Vixi away ''get lost Vixi!'' yelled Kai, ''but Kai baby'' wined Vixi. ''I said GET LOST!'' said Kai and locked the door.

Just then the window slid open, Kai turned round and Becky was gone, ''I bet I know where she's gone'' said Kai as he jumped out the window after her. He ran towards the school and sure enough, Becky was standing in front of the burnt rubble. Kai went up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, Becky turned round and looked really upset. ''You ok?'' asked Kai. ''it's all my fault'' cried Becky.

''No it's not your fault'' replied Kai, ''because of me, your school is gone'' said Becky wiping her tears away. ''Hey you done us all a big favour, it was no one's fault, ok?'' asked Kai, ''ok'' whispered Becky.

''Look, are you doing anything tonight?'' asked Kai, ''no, why?'' replied Becky. ''I was just wondering, would you like to out tonight?'' said Kai expecting her answer to be no, ''I'd like that'' replied Becky. ''I'll meet you here at 7pm?'' asked Kai, ''it's a date then'' replied Becky then walked off. ''Well that went well'' said Kai to himself and walked off in the opposite direction, ''better go buy an outfit then'' he added.

**please be nice and submit a review, i would be very grateful. Just click that little GO button down there please )**


	3. Date At A Night Club

**Ok here's the 3rd chap to my story**

**Dark wolf - thanks, I don't know about you but this is the only story I know with a girl who can make fire in it.**

**SilverPhoenix 007 - Becky may not use her powers properly yet but later on she'll unleash them on certain orange haired, blue eyed teenager.**

**Salanti - Becky would be honoured to burn your school down and consider yourself lucky, at my school we actually have proper uniforms**

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl - Glad you like it and here's the update**

**RikkuShirin - Dude, thanks for reviewing**

**Randompunkyaz - I know you've already read the story but I may change it a bit and don't give it away to anyone else**

**Martin - Glad you like the story line and you find it interesting**

**Now, On with the story**

Meanwhile, Becky was way ahead of him and already at the shops. She had gone through ten shops and still hadn't found an outfit she liked until ''that's the one'' she said and bought it.

Kai, on the other hand, had already found his outfit and was on his way home.

At 7pm, Kai met Becky at the school and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She had her hair up in a high pony tail, with two strips of hair hanging down in front of her face. Black eye shadow and lipstick, a tight red top, tight black jeans, black trainers and a grey jacket.

''Wow, you look great'' said Kai, ''so do you'' replied Becky eyeing his black suit, with a white shirt that was slightly undone at the top. ''Shall we go then?'' asked Kai taking her arm, ''ok, where are we going?'' replied Becky. ''You'll see'' smirked Kai as they walked down the road.

Becky's eyes widened as they both came to a night club, ''I guessed you like to dance, so I thought you might like this place'' explained Kai. ''I love it, let's go inside'' said Becky, as she grabbed Kai's arm and ran inside. They were almost blasted away with music, but they managed to keep their feet on the ground. Becky's eyes widened as a certain song came on, ''oh my god, it's The Offspring, we have to dance to this song!'' said Becky dragging Kai onto the dance floor.

_If you could only read my mind_

_You would know that things between us_

_Ain't right_

_I know you arms are open wide_

_But you're a little on the straight side_

_I can't lie_

_Your one vice_

_If your too nice_

_Come around now can't you see_

_I want you_

_All tattooed_

_I want you bad_

_Complete me_

_Mistreat me_

_I want you to be bad_

_If you could only read my mind_

_You would know that I've been waiting_

_So long_

_For someone almost just like you_

_But with attitude, I'm waiting_

_So come on_

_Get out of clothes time_

_Grow out those highlights_

_Come around now can't you see_

_I want you_

_An a vinyl suit_

_I want you bad_

_Complicated _

_X-Rated _

_I want you bad _

_Don't get me wrong_

_I know you're only being good_

_But that's what's wrong_

_I guess I just misunderstood_

_I want you_

_All tattooed_

_I want you bad_

_Complicated_

_X-Rated_

_I want you bad_

_I mean it_

_I need it_

_I want you bad_

''I love that song'' exclaimed Becky, ''girl you can dance'' said Kai buying himself and Becky a drink. ''You can dance too, I saw you pulling off your own little moves'' smirked Becky. They had no idea that they were being watched by a certain pair of emerald green eyes. Kai and Becky stayed for about another hour before they decided to leave.

**That's the end of chapter 3, now please be a sweetie and review and I'll update real soon**

**want you band belongs to the offspring**


	4. A Night At Kai's

**I finally decided to sit down and type up the 4th chap, soz I haven't updated lately but I've been at this summer club for two weeks and I haven't had any time to update my story but know I can.**

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl - I love that song too and there are loads more songs to come in this fic**

**PhoenixDemonElite - Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to keep up the good work**

**Ksarap - If you look back to chap 2 and the 11th paragraph down of the story you'll find your answer**

**Martin - thanks for reviewing again**

**SilverPhoenix 007 - Brooklyn doesn't actually appear until chapter 7 but even then it's a brief encounter, he makes a proper appearance in chapter 18. I know the chapter was short but sometimes I just feel like writing some of them short. Sorry I left you in suspense but it's thing I'm used to doing. As for the emerald eyes, it's not someone from Beyblade so don't punch yourself, look at chapter 2 and the 11th paragraph down and then you know who it is**

**Now, On with the story!**

As they were walking down the street, Kai wrapped an arm around Becky's waist and pulled her closer. ''Would you like to sleep round tonight?'' asked Kai, ''sure'' replied Becky not hesitating to answer. Once they reached Kai's house, they walked up to Kai's room ''I'll be back in a minute'' said Kai before disappearing downstairs.

Becky sat down and looked at Kai's room, it had changed since the last time she had visited. Just then Kai came through the door with two bottles in his hands ''do you like Archers?'' he asked, ''yeah'' replied Becky as Kai handed her a bottle. Kai drank ¼ of his and put it on the table, he then sat on his bed, leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

He felt warm arms wrap around his chest and he re-opened his eyes, Becky was sitting in front of him, her legs either side of Kai's waist and smiling at him. Kai felt the blood rush to his groin, as Becky moved closer and slid her hands up his top. 'What the hech? She wants it' thought Kai to himself as he pulled Becky closer, their faces inches from touching. Becky smiled one last smile before kissing Kai and literally falling on him. She could feel Kai's groin through her jeans and kissed him deeper.

When Becky woke up, she found half her clothes sprawled across the floor and she noticed that she was only wearing her pants and bra. She then turned around to find crimson eyes looking at her, which belonged to a certain Kai, who was only wearing his boxers and a vest.

''Morning fiery'' joked Kai, ''ha ha very funny'' said Becky tickling Kai but ''your not ticklish'' wailed Becky. ''No, but I bet you are'' replied Kai tickling her back, she laughed and rolled over the bed like mad. ''Hey Kai, can I have a shower?'' asked Becky getting up, ''yeah it's through that door'' replied Kai pointing to a door. ''Ok thanks'' said Becky and walked through the door.

''HEY KAI!'' yelled a voice from out the window, Kai got up and looked out the window ''what?'' asked Kai. ''Ray says to meet him at the park for a run'' yelled Tyson, ''Ok, can Becky come?'' asked Kai. ''Why'' questioned Tyson suspiciously, ''no reason, I just wanna see how fast she is'' replied Kai. Tyson let the thought go ''ok, I'm sure Ray wouldn't mind'' said Tyson then said ''meet us at the park in 20 minutes'', ''ok'' replied Kai and closed the window.

''Hey Becky wanna go for a run with the gang?'' asked Kai as she got out the shower, ''I don't mind, but if one of them makes one little comment -'' started Becky but Kai said ''I'll tell them not to tease''. ''Ok then'' replied Becky putting her clothes back on, Kai took a shower then got dressed and then they left the house for the park.

**Hope you all liked that chapter, review and I'll try to update soon coz I'm going away for a week on holiday. So I'll try to update as soon as I get back.**


	5. The Park

**Right hi again and I'm back with a couple of new chapters. lol**

**Randompunkyaz - lol, but you know it takes at least 4 bottles of alcohol to get me drunk**

**Ksarap - soz it was a bit short but I can't help it sometimes, I prefer writing to typing**

**Darkphoenix07 - you'll find out what happens here**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl - sorry it was short and thank you for thinking it was awesome**

**To all those who read this fic, I am really sorry that some chapters may be a bit short. The reason they're short is because I write my story on A4 paper first which the chapters there are like 3-4 pages long but I guess my writing is a bit bigger than the size on the PC so they do come out kinda short. Sorry about that, I'll try to make them longer in the future**

**Anyway, on with the 5th chapter**

When Becky and Kai got to the park Ray held out his hand to Becky, ''Tyson told me a new girl was coming, nice to meet you, my name is Ray'' said Ray. ''Becky'' replied Becky shaking his hand, ''Hi, I'm Max'' said Max, ''and I'm Hilary'' announced Hilary. ''Nice to meet everyone'' smiled Becky shaking everybody's hand.

''Are we gonna run or what?'' asked Kai, ''Ok, ready steady go!'' yelled Hilary as Kai, Becky, Ray, Tyson and Max began to race around the park. First Tyson fell behind, then Max and after about 15 minutes Ray finally dropped out as well and it was just Kai and Becky going head to head.

''Sorry but your gonna lose this one'' said Kai, ''not today mate'' replied Becky and sped up. 'Shit she's fast' thought Kai as he watched Becky turn around and do a perfect back flip through the finish line. Few seconds later Kai crossed the finish line panting slightly, ''where'd you learn to run like that and then back flip as well?'' asked Ray, ''if I told you that, I'd have to kill you'' replied Becky. 'I like the way she thinks' thought Kai catching his breath back.

''You know, if I learn to run faster, will you consider going out with me?'' asked Tyson, ''no!'' was Becky's instant reaction, she felt her blood boil and her eyes turned red. Kai put a hand on her shoulder and she knew he was telling her not to burn Tyson to a crisp, so she eased up and calmed down.

''Look it was nice to meet you all but I've got a boxing lesson in 15 mins, so I'll probably see you lot later'' said Becky and walked off, ''Kai don't you do boxing as well?'' asked Ray. ''Oh yeah, I better go then as well, laters'' replied Kai and ran off the same way Becky did.

He ran up behind her (the gang couldn't see them cause they were too far away) and picked her up by the waist. Kai what are you doing?'' laughed Becky, ''doing what you doing, going to my boxing lesson'' replied Kai putting her down. ''You do boxing too?'' asked Becky, ''yep'' replied Kai. ''But if you do boxing too, how come I've never seen you ……. Wait I know, it's cause I had private lessons and I only got to fight my teacher. But today I get to join a normal session'' explained Becky, ''let's get going then'' said Kai taking in all the info Becky had just said.

When they got there, they separated and went into individual changing rooms. When they emerged, Kai couldn't help but stop and stare at Becky. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, a vest that showed her stomach, shorts, wristbands on top of her boxing gloves and some black grunger trainers. Only then did Kai realise what a fit body she had, she wasn't fat or extremely skinny, he would say she was perfect in his eyes.

Becky sat down next to Kai among the other student and listened to their teacher, ''Kai, Vixi your up'' said the teacher pointing to the boxing ring. ''Where have I seen her before?'' asked Becky out loud to herself, ''like everywhere, she's always hitting on Kai but he always turns her down'' replied a blonde haired girl with blue streaks.

''Oh sorry, my name is Yaz'' laughed Yaz, ''Becky'' replied Becky. ''So what are you? A Goth?'' asked Yaz, ''yeah, not many people get that about me straight away, they always think I'm a freak'' replied Becky really surprised. ''Well I think you're a Goth, take a guess at what I am'' said Yaz, Becky looked Yaz up and down ''well … a punk?'' asked Becky. ''Yep, Yaz the punkanator'' replied Yaz laughing and the two looked back at Kai and Vixi.

Kai looked really pissed off and was walking around the ring away from Vixi who wouldn't stop following him and asking him out. Eventually Kai turned round and punched her in the face. Even though he didn't actually hit her, she still fell back and fainted. The teacher took her out of the ring then picked random students to attempt to beat Kai, and he beat all of them including Yaz, or some just gave up.

Eventually he picked Becky, she got up and climbed into the ring. Before they fought, Becky mimed some words to Kai ''I'm sorry if I hit you hard, you can hit me just not too hard. Just make it look like we're really fighting'' ''ok'' mimed Kai. Then they fought, both of them were throwing punches and dodging until … …Becky accidentally put her foot out and Kai moved forward at the wrong time and fell. Becky saw the way he would land and if he did he would break his arm so grabbed Kai around his chest and pulled him back up. ''Thanks now hit me'' whispered Kai, ''ok'' replied Becky punching him as lightly as she could but made it look hard. Kai went along with it and fell out of the ring, ''and we have a new champ'' announced the teacher and everyone clapped (except Vixi) ''congrats!'' yelled Yaz.

But Becky ignored the applause she was getting, she knew she had won by fault but she didn't know why. She looked around for Kai to ask him why but he was no where in sight, he had disappeared.

**Well that's the 5th chap done, hopefully it'll be a bit longer to read but if it's not sorry. I'll try and get the 6th chap up soon, but 1st I need people to be helpful and put in some reviews. LOL!**


	6. Becky's Family

**Hi it's me and I'm back with chapters, sorry I took so long to update but I've just started yr9 and within 4 days I had over 10 pieces of homework. Jeez, can't the teachers let us get back into the routine before piling homework on us. **

**iain'tnohollabackgurl - I only just realised that throughout the whole story, I've forgotten to get Becky to ask Kai why he disappeared, oh well I and many other people may never know lol**

**Asian-Hottie - Your right Kai would never do that, even thought I might make him a bit Ocish but I will never make him cry **

**Usagi - it's not that I don't have writers block….well sometimes I do but I'm so full up on my homework I don't have time to update, but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can**

**asfoora4 - Yeah I got Becky from me and there's enough Kai for everyone. And I really like your story 'Living Like Hell' too.**

**Any way here is chapter 6**

When she got home, she was greeted by 1 of her brothers. ''Sup Gothika?'' asked Matt, Becky felt good when they used her nickname ''not much Matty, except I'm now top of my boxing class'' replied Becky. Matt was her twin and they used to have identical hair colour, until Becky dyed her red. Matt was her closest brother out of all her siblings, she could tell him anything and he would understand.

''That a girl, Hey Blaze, Tom, Becky is now top boxer of her class!'' yelled Matt, soon enough 2 boys came running down the stairs tackling each other. A boy with ocean blue hair said ''well done, we knew you could do it if you pushed yourself hard enough'', ''thanks Tom'' smiled Becky. ''Yeah, well done'' said a boy with black hair and a couple of red streaks through it, ''I would of never been able to do it if I didn't have my sibs to back me up, especially you Matt, Tom and Blaze'' said Becky. ''Yeah it's about time you followed in our steps'' smirked Blaze, but soon shut up after he received a punch in the chest from Becky.

''oh yeah, I was wondering, could we have a party tomorrow night?'' she asked, ''you know you can count me in'' smiled Tom then looked at his brothers. ''Sure'' said Blaze, ''yeah, lets do it'' replied Matt. ''What about Shadow and Midnight?'' asked Becky and at the very mention of their names, they came down the stairs.

''Well knows your chance to ask them'' replied Tom, ''ask us what?'' asked replied a girl with black hair and pink streaks. ''Well we were wondering Shadow if we could have a party tomorrow night?'' asked Becky, ''sure, I think I can cope with that'' replied Shadow then looked at the grey haired girl next to her. ''What do you think Midnight, should we let them?'' asked Shadow, ''well…………… why not, we need some excitement around here'' laughed Midnight. ''Thank you so much'' said Becky, ''YES!'' shouted the brothers.

(By the way they do have parents, but they're away on a world trip right now)''Well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Night Matt, Tom, Blaze, Shadow and Midnight'' said Becky, ''night'' they all replied. Midnight and Shadow shared a room, Tom shared his with Blaze and Becky was in a room with Matt. Sometimes Matt wasn't even her brother, he was her best friend most of the time.

When she entered her room she put on her black Pjs, put on some music and turned the volume down so no one could hear it but her. And no doubt, it was The Offspring, she got into bed and closed her eyes. Moments later, her sibs came into her room, ''why is she so happy?'' asked Shadow watching her sister sleep.

''She hasn't been this happy since…… well since she met Brooklyn'' replied Midnight, ''do you think he's come back?'' asked Blaze. ''Even if he did, she would stay away from him because of what happened last time'' replied Tom, then they all left the room except for Matt who went over and sat on his bed. ''I think she's found someone new'' said Matt, then fell asleep.

**Well hope you all liked that, I'll update as soon as I can. And for those who are interested, I've put a new story up called 'An Unexpected Love' so if you want to check that out, just click on my name.**


	7. The Walk

**hi again, sorry I took so long to update but I had tons of h/w to do, I really do hate my school sometimes and I've been spending most weekends doing band practice or going out with my BF.**

**Satan-Kitty12 - I'm up to my neck in h/w lol, glad you liked the chapter**

**SilverPhoenix 007 - I like her brothers too lol, I wish I had matt, tom and blaze as brothers. I only have a little 'thing' for a sister**

**Lonely Phoenix - thanks for the reviews, kai will turn up soon enough and you'll find out more about what happened with becky and brooklyn soon**

**asfoora4 - you'll find out soon about what happened with them, loved chap 5, keep up the good work**

**goth-gal-01 - you rock too lol, thanx for the review**

**now for the new chappy!**

**Chapter 7 : The Walk**

''Becky wake up!'' yelled Matt shaking her half to death, ''what?'' asked Becky finally waking up. ''There's someone for you at the door'' replied Matt, ''who?'' asked Becky. ''Dunno, some guy called Kai'' replied Matt, ''Kai?'' said Becky, she jumped out of bed and ran the stairs nearly tripping once or twice.

Becky opened the door and saw Kai standing there, ''hi, what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''You um... left your phone at my house'' replied Kai trying not to laugh and handed her back her phone, ''what's so funny?'' asked Becky. Kai smirked as she just realised she had answered the door in her PJ's, ''I still don't see what's so funny, it's not like you haven't seen me _not_ wearing my PJ's'' whispered Becky.

''Oh yeah'' said Kai _'that was a great night' _he thought, ''you wanna go for a walk?'' he asked. ''Sure, let me go get dressed first'' replied Becky as she disappeared, 5 minutes later she re-appeared at the door dressed as usual. ''Blaze, I'm going out, I'll be back later'' shouted Becky, ''ok'' replied Blaze.

''Who's Blaze?'' asked Kai, ''why? Are you jealous?'' teased Becky. ''No'' replied Kai, ''don't worry, Blaze is my older brother'' laughed Becky and Kai eased up. As they were walking down the road silently Becky decided to break the silence, ''I'm having a house party tonight, wanna come?'' she asked. ''Who's gonna be there?'' replied Kai, '' well…. Me, my 2 sisters, my 3 brothers, you, Max, Ray, Tyson, Hilary and a girl I met at boxing class last night'' said Becky counting on her fingers as they walked down the road.

''Ok then, I'll be there'' replied Kai, ''cool, it starts at 7pm and you can sleepover if you want'' smiled Becky. ''Yeah, ok'' replied Kai, _'yes, another night together' _he thought images popping into his head. ''I'll see you later then, I have to go and get things ready'' said Becky giving Kai a quick kiss on the lips, Kai put his fingers to his lips where she had kissed him and still felt her soft lips on his skin.

''Well, well, well Kai Hiwatari, who has a secret girlfriend?'' asked a voice, ''Shut it Vixi, she's not my girlfriend'' snapped Kai. ''then what was all that about and that thing at the night club the other night, I saw you dancing with her in a way that it's so easy to tell that you like her'' sneered Vixi, ''it's none of your business'' said Kai. ''Oh yes it is'' replied Vixi pushing Kai up against a wall, ''Vixi, what are you do-'' but Kai was cut off as Vixi pressed her lips to his.

''Oh Kai, I forgot to tell you…. Huh?'' said Becky as she walked back to find _Kai_ kissing Vixi, ''what's going on?'' asked Becky. ''I'll tell you what's goin on, Kai's mine now and you won't even get and inch near him unless I say so, which I won't'' laughed Vixi, ''you…..you…….you BITCH!'' yelled Becky and fell to her knees. ''Yes that's right, bow down to me and show me the respect I deserve'' snickered Vixi, ''Vixi stop it, you don't know what Becky's capable of'' warned Kai. ''Capable of? All she's capable of is braking a nail'' replied Vixi and walked over to Becky who was now trying to stop her tears breaking free, ''she's a worthless piece of shit if you ask me, Goth my ass, I bet she couldn't recite a curse to save her life'' said Vixi and kicked Becky in the face.

Becky was sent flying backwards head first but managed to land in a squat, ''you wanna make a bet about that curse?'' asked Becky allowing her long red bangs to fall in front of her face. ''Why not, I'll win anyway'' replied Vixi, ''I may not know a curse to save lives, but I do know one that allows me to take lives away'' said Becky. She raised her hands and made a symbol in the air, her hands then fell upon Vixi's eyes.

''As if I'm gonna be scared, don't worry Kai, I'll be there in a minute as soon as I finish her off'' sneered Vixi and ran at Becky, but soon found out she couldn't, she was literally stuck to the ground. ''What have you done?'' yelled Vixi struggling to get free, ''nothing, you've brought this upon yourself. You asked for a curse and now you're going to get one'' replied Becky as her hair moved from her eyes.

Kai notice that her eyes weren't blue anymore, but they weren't red either, they were…grey. ''Becky what's going on?'' asked Kai as a great wind came from nowhere nearly sending him flying to god knows where, but he managed to grab hold of something. ''You have done no wrong, your life will be spared'' replied Becky in a calm but really spooky voice, one of her hands pointed to Kai, she then clenched her fists and a light grey bubble appeared around Kai.

Kai fell to the ground as the wind stopped around him, he looked up to find the wind still blustering outside of his shield. Kai then witnessed something amazing, a black figure rose out of Becky and formed a giant cat just above her glaring at the frozen Vixi. Becky then began to chant something, just loud enough for Kai to hear.

''_Let the evil from the past_

_Breath again with fiery blast_

_Let the dark wind whip the night_

_To blow away the force of light_

_Now I summon ancient power_

_This is evil's finest hour_

_Dreadful darkness hear my cry_

_Bring back one who cannot die_

_Let the witch who perished here_

_Live again and re-appear'' _

The great cat above Becky suddenly pounced at Vixi, it surrounded her completely draining her of her evil force. The cat absorbed itself into Vixi's body, Vixi then let out a long scream as the cat emerged from her holding something in it's jaw. The cat glared at her with fierce red eyes before eating the thing in it's mouth, then it began to change. But before it could complete it's transformation, Becky began to chant another spell.

''_Ancient evil get thee hence_

_Only good can recompense_

_For the misdeeds you have done_

_Witch return from whence you've come''_

And with a roar, the great beast returned to Becky and into her body. The great wind stopped and the bubble around Kai disappeared, he ran over to Becky who was standing unsteadily a few feet away from Vixi who was lying on the ground. Kai looked into Becky's eyes just as they turned back to blue, ''Becky are you alright, what just happened?'' asked Kai.

Becky awoke from her trance and her calm eyes turned an angry red, ''don't touch me! I don't wanna know you, you're the cause of all this!'' yelled Becky. ''What?'' asked Kai, Becky brushed him off ''I thought you were different Kai, obviously not'' replied Becky before running off, her feet skimming the ground. Kai ran after her but before he could touch her, she slammed the door in his face. He frowned and went back to take Vixi to her house, after that he left for his house.

''Becky are you ok?'' asked Matt as Becky stormed through the door, ''NO! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE'' she screamed and stomped upstairs to her room. ''What was all that about?'' asked Blaze, ''I don't know. But she's her usual moody self again'' replied Matt. ''I heard that and I AM NOT MOODY!'' yelled Becky from her door then slammed it shut. ''What do you thinks happened this time?'' asked Tom, ''Dunno, you don't think it's got something to do with that Kai guy do you?'' said Matt. ''Maybe, we'll keep an eye on her for a while'' said Blaze and the other 2 agreed.

In Becky's room - she got out her bass guitar and head microphone, she then went over to her amp and turned it up full blast. (It's a good thing they had sound proof walls and windows lol)

''_I'm so tired of being here  
_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
_

_And if you have to leave  
_

_I wish that you would just leave  
_

_Because your presence still lingers here  
_

_And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  


_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have, all of me_

You used to captivate me  


_By your resonating light  
_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
_

_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  


_This pain is just too real  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have, all of me_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  


_But though you're still with me  
_

_I've been alone all along_

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years  
_

_But you still have all, of me''_

Matt was listening outside the door and chose this moment to walk in, he found his twin huddled up in the corner crying her eyes out. He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, ''what happened?'' he asked. ''Kai kissed another girl'' replied Becky trying to dry her eyes but the tears kept coming, just then her phone started to ring.

''Hello?'' sobbed Becky, ''it's me, we need to talk'' replied a voice. ''Ok, where?'' asked Becky, ''the beach, do you know where it is?'' replied the voice. ''Yeah, I'll be there in a minute'' said Becky and then hung up, ''who was that and where are you goin?'' asked Matt. ''Always wanting to know, don't worry, I'll be back in time for the party'' replied Becky re-applying her dark eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. She then brushed herself down and walked downstairs and out the door.

She walked down the road and found him sitting on the beach, ''Kai? What did you wanna talk about?'' she asked. ''Well at least you're still talking to me, what happened earlier?'' replied Kai as Becky sat next to him on the soft sand. ''I don't know, I can't help it sometimes. It's the worst thing about my powers, sometimes I can't control them and they get the better of me'' said Becky, ''so what exactly did you do to Vixi?'' asked Kai.

''I _think _I took all of the darkness out of her, usually people don't faint when I do it but, I guess she had a lot taken out of her, literally'' replied Becky, ''but you know I don't like her, cause I love you'' said Kai stroking her arm with his finger. ''I know you do, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I just…. Wasn't myself then'' apologized Becky, ''I know, but you're you know and that's all that matters'' said Kai and kissed her on the lips.

''Thank you, I better get home and get ready, are you still coming tonight? I called up everyone else and they said they're coming'' said Becky standing up, ''I'll see you there'' replied Kai as he watched Becky walk back home happily. _'I only met her a few days ago and I've already fallen for her, man I've become too soft' _thought Kai and laughed slightly.

''Oi you!'' yelled a voice, ''what?'' asked Kai turning round to meet the owner of the voice. It was a boy, ''Stay away from my girl'' he warned, ''your girl? Excuse me, if she's your girl where have you been, I haven't seen you anywhere since she got here'' snapped Kai. ''Shut up and listen'' yelled the boy, ''why should I?'' asked Kai. ''Cause if you don't, I'll make you'' he replied, ''how?'' said Kai, but soon got his answer as he received a punch in the face.

**Well how did you like that chapter, any ideas on who the mystery boy is, if you do send it in with a review, you might find out in the next chapter who it is.**

**Well, bye bye!**

**my immortal belongs to evanescence**_  
_


	8. House Party

**Right I'm determined to get at least 2 chapters up 2day so here we go**

**Chapter 8 : House Party**

At 7pm, almost everyone had turned up, except for Kai. ''Ray, do you know where Kai is?'' asked Becky, ''No I don't, sorry'' replied Ray. Just then there was a knock at the door, Becky answered it and would've been crushed if Tom and Blaze hadn't caught her and the person that nearly fell on her. Becky looked at the person's face ''Kai? What happened?'' asked Becky in shock from the state that he was in, ''I need to tell you alone'' replied Kai weakly.

''Ok, carry on with the party, me and Kai will be back in a minute'' said Becky, ''need any help?'' asked Blaze. ''No I'll be fine thanks'' replied Becky as she lifted Kai onto her back and carried him up the stairs and into her room.

She lay Kai on her bed and locked the door, ''now, who done this to you?'' asked Becky. ''I don't know who he was but he had spiky, orange hair and pale blue eyes'' replied Kai sitting up, he didn't like being fussed over. Becky froze ''spiky orange hair and pale blue eyes'' she said, ''yeah, are you ok?'' asked Kai. ''Um yeah, let me clean you up and then we'll go back downstairs'' replied Becky trying to shake off the thought, _'I'll make him pay for coming back' _she thought as she helped Kai onto his feet and back down the stairs.

When they went into the living room they noticed that everyone was standing still, ''I thought I was a bit quiet'' said Kai.. ''What's goin on?'' asked Becky, ''we figured that because this was all your idea, we decided that you should have the 1st dance with a person of your chance'' replied matt. Tyson was jumping up and down yelling ''ME! ME! PICK ME!'' but Becky turned to Kai, he just nodded and Tyson fell silent. ''Why does Kai get the girl?'' pouted Tyson, ''oh shut up Tyson, it's her party'' snapped Hilary and watched Kai and Becky. Kai took Becky in his arms and Blaze began the music.

_Something isn't right  
_

_I can feel it again feel it again  
_

_This isn't the first time  
_

_That you left me waiting  
_

_Sad excuses and false hopes high  
_

_I saw this coming still I don't know why  
_

_I let you in_

I knew it all along  


_You're so predictable  
_

_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
_

_So you don't have to call  
_

_Or say anything at all  
_

_So predictable (so predictable)_

So take your empty words your broken promises  


_And all the time you stole cause I am done with this  
_

_I can give it away give it away  
_

_I'm doin everything I should've  
_

_And now I'm makin a change  
_

_I'm living the day  
_

_I'm giving back what you gave me  
_

_I don't need anything_

I knew it all along  


_You're so predictable  
_

_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
_

_So you don't have to call  
_

_Or say anything at all  
_

_So predictable (so predictable)_

Everywhere I go  


_Everyone I meet  
_

_Every time I try to fall in love  
_

_They all want to know why I'm so broken  
_

_Why am I so cold  
_

_Why I'm so hard inside.  
_

_Why am I scared  
_

_What am I afraid of  
_

_I don't even know  
_

_This story's never had an end  
_

_I've been waiting  
_

_I've been searching  
_

_I've been hoping  
_

_I've been dreaming you would come back  
_

_But I know the ending of this story  
_

_You're never coming back  
_

_Never….never...never.…never...echo..._

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  


_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
_

_So you don't have to call  
_

_Or say anything at all  
_

_So predictable (so predictable)_

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)  


_Everyone that I love  
_

_Everyone I care about  
_

_They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)  
_

_And I know what it is  
_

_I'm ending this right now…._

Kai spun Becky round then caught her as soon as the song finished, everyone clapped and they both blushed. Blaze then put another song on and nearly everyone was dancing, except for Kai and Becky who had gone to get a drink. Becky poured herself and Kai a cup of coke and then stepped outside for some fresh air, also to cool of, they were very hot at that moment.

They sat on a bench and looked up at the sky ''there's a lot of stars out tonight'' said Kai, ''yeah and there's ur-anus'' laughed Becky as Kai looked at her with a confused look. ''Uranus as in your anus'' said Becky, Kai was still lost. Becky sighed, ''anus is another way of saying ass'' ''I get it now, guess I need to go back to school'' laughed Kai feeling stupid.

'_God I bet she thinks I'm a dumb ass now' _thought Kai, ''I don't think your a dumb ass'' said Becky. _'Fucking hell, can she read my mind?' _Kai asked himself, ''I can't read minds but I can read facial expressions'' replied Becky smiling. Kai was relieved, he didn't really want her to read what was on his mind most of the time.

'''Hey Becky, it's karaoke time!'' yelled Shadow, ''and you're up 1st'' shouted Midnight. ''Ok! Why am I always 1st?'' asked Becky, ''dunno'' replied Kai. ''Well your 2nd then'' said Becky, ''fine'' replied Kai plainly as they entered the house. ''Hi Becky'' said Yaz, ''hi Yaz, I haven't seen you all night'' replied Becky. ''Oh sorry, I was talking with Tom most of the time I've been here'' blushed Yaz, ''my brother Tom?'' asked Becky.

''You have a brother?'' replied Yaz, ''yeah 3 of them and 2 sisters'' said Becky. Then added ''we're doing karaoke now, where are you?'' she asked, ''I'm 12th, last basically, what about you?'' replied Yaz. ''I'm 1st'' said Becky, ''well get a move on then'' replied Yaz pushing Becky through the doors with Kai following, ''ok, ok I'm going'' sighed Becky.

**Wow I'm on a roll, 2 chapters in 1 day, there's gonna be more after this so get ready lol**

**predictable belongs to good charlotte**  
_  
_


	9. Becky and Kai's Karaoke

**Right let's get more done of this story, I'm making up for the time I haven't updated**

**Chapter 9 : Becky and Kai's Karaoke**

''Ok, 1st up, we have my very own twin. Becky please come out here'' announced Matt, Becky appeared next to Matt as he handed her the microphone and walked to the side. Blaze and Tom had put up bright lights to represent the stage area and under the spot lights, Becky's skin looked really pale which suited the dark make up she had put on. Becky took a deep breath and began to sing her heart out.

''_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
_

_Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real.  
_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
_

_Why'd you turn away?  
_

_Here's what I have to say,_

I was left to cry there  


_Waitin' outside there  
_

_Grinnin' with the lost stare,  
_

_That's when I decided_

Why should I care,  


_Cause you weren't there,  
_

_When I was scared,  
_

_I was so alone.  
_

_You, you need to listen.  
_

_I'm startin' to trip,  
_

_I'm losin' my grip  
_

_And I'm in this thing alone._

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  


_To take somebody's place?  
_

_When you turn around,  
_

_Can you recognize my face?  
_

_You used to love me  
_

_You used to hug me,  
_

_But that wasn't the case,  
_

_Everything wasn't okay._

I was left to cry there  


_Waitin' outside there  
_

_Grinnin' with the lost stare,  
_

_That's when I decided  
_

_Why should I care?  
_

_Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
_

_I was so alone.  
_

_You, you need to listen,  
_

_I'm startin' to trip  
_

_I'm losing my grip  
_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

Crying out loud  


_I'm crying out loud  
_

_Crying out loud  
_

_I'm crying out LOUD  
_

_Open your eyes!_

_Open up wide!  
_

_Why should I care_

_Cause you weren't there _

_when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone''_

''Awesome'' yelled Blaze and everyone clapped as Becky handed the microphone to Kai. ''You were great'' he said, ''thanks, let's see how you do'' replied Becky and stood in the audience. Kai could be on stage and he began to sing his song.

''_You're all I have in this teenage twilight _

_Your blood hair and pale blue eyes_

_But through all the days and the sleepless nights_

_We have never been satisfied _

_Tumbling like the leaves _

_Yeah we are spiralling on the breeze_

_Almost to the point of no return_

_Everything will Burn Baby Burn_

_Look into my tired eyes_

_See someone you don't recognize_

_Binds that can't be untied _

_Oh this is slow suicide_

_Feelings that I can't disguise_

_And later we'll be reconciled _

_Oh but something inside has died _

_You walk like you're in a daze_

_Unresponsive eyes in a distant gaze_

_Like all the good times have flown away_

_And the memory leaves a bitter taste _

_Tumbling like the leaves _

_Yeah we are spiralling on the breeze _

_Destructive love is all we have _

_Destructive love is all I am_

_Look into my tired eyes _

_See someone you don't recognize _

_Binds that can't be untied _

_Oh this is slow suicide _

_Feelings that I cant disguise _

_And later we'll be reconciled_

_Oh but something inside has died _

_Vicious bitter words _

_Becoming more and more cruel _

_But you always take me back _

_And let me lick your wounds _

_Tumbling like the leaves _

_Yeah we are spiralling on the breeze _

_Almost to the point of no return _

_Everything will Burn Baby Burn _

_Look into my tired eyes _

_See someone you don't recognise_

_Binds that can't be untied _

_Oh this is slow suicide _

_Feelings that I cant disguise _

_We're living in a compromise_

_Oh but something inside has died''_

Kai walked away to receive a hug from Becky, ''you never told me you could sing so could'' she said. ''Well neither did you'' replied Kai, ''suppose so'' said Becky as Kai gave Matt the microphone and joined the audience with Becky.

**Right you might notice in some of the songs that I change a couple of the words, it's only to make the song suit the person who's singing it lol**

**losing grip belongs to avril lavigne**

**burn baby burn belongs to ash**


	10. Matt and Tom's Karaoke

**Let's keep it going**

**Chapter 10 : Matt and Tom's Karaoke**

Matt took the spotlight and began to sing one of his favourite songs.

''_Long ago  
_

_Just like the hearse, you died to get in again  
_

_We are so far from you_

Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate  


_The lives of everyone you know  
_

_And what's the worst to take (worst you take)  
_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)  
_

_And like a blade you sting (blade you sting)  
_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight What's the worst that I could say?  
_

_Things are better if I stay  
_

_So long and good night  
_

_So long and good night  
_

_Came a time  
_

_When every star fall  
_

_Brought you to tears again  
_

_We are the very hurt you sold  
_

_And what's the worst to take (worst to take)  
_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)  
_

_And like the blade you sting (blade you sting)  
_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  


_so long and good night  
_

_So long and good night_

Well, if you carry on this way  


_Things are better if I stay  
_

_So long and good night  
_

_So long and good night_

Can you hear me  


_Are you near me  
_

_do we deserve_

_To leave the earth_

_When both our cars collide_

What's the worst that I could say?  


_Things are better if I stay  
_

_So long and goodnight  
_

_So long and goodnight_

Well, if you carry out this way  


_Things are better if i stay  
_

_So long and good night  
_

_So long and good night'' _

''Yes Matt, rock the world!'' yelled Becky, Matt walked off and Tom took the microphone._  
_

''_Memories consume  
_

_Like opening the wound  
_

_I'm picking me apart again  
_

_You all assume  
_

_I'm safe here in my room  
_

_unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  


_The battles always choose  
_

_Cause inside I realize  
_

_That I'm the one confused_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  


_Or why I have to scream  
_

_I don't know why I instigate  
_

_And say what I don't mean  
_

_I don't know how I got this way  
_

_I know it's not alright  
_

_So I'm Breaking the habit  
_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight _

Clutching my cure  


_I tightly lock the door  
_

_I try to catch my breath again  
_

_I hurt much more  
_

_Than anytime before  
_

_I had no options left again_

I don't want to be the one

_The battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realise_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
_

_Or why I have to scream  
_

_I don't know why I instigate  
_

_And say what I don't mean  
_

_I don't know how I got this way  
_

_I know it's not alright  
_

_So I'm Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight   
_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
_

_Cause I'm the one at fault  
_

_I'll never fight again  
_

_And this is how it ends_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  


_Or why I have to scream  
_

_But now I have some clarity  
_

_To show you what I mean  
_

_I don't know how I got this way  
_

_I'll never be alright  
_

_So I'm Breaking the habit  
_

_I'm Breaking the habit  
_

_Tonight'' _

''Go Tom!'' shouted Yaz, Tom came over to her and blushed. ''Thanks'' Tom replied, ''no problem'' said Yaz blushing back.

**Gotta keep writing, gotta keep goin, can't stop. It's a good thing I was ill today otherwise I never would of got this lot done**

**helena belongs ro my chemical romance**

**breaking the habit belongs to linkin park**


	11. Shadow and Midnight's Karaoke

**Gotta hurry up and get to chapter 15 before the day is over**

**Chapter 11 : Shadow and Midnight's Karaoke**

''Are you ready?'' asked Shadow, ''Yeah'' yelled everyone. ''Well let's get on with it then'' shouted Shadow and sang.

''_There you go  
_

_You're always so right  
_

_It's all a big show  
_

_It's all about you_

You think you know  


_What everyone needs  
_

_You always take time  
_

_To criticize me_

It seems like everyday  


_I make mistakes  
_

_I just can't get it right_

It's like I'm the one  


_You love to hate  
_

_But not today_

So shut up, shut up, shut up  


_Don't wanna hear it  
_

_Get out, get out, get out  
_

_Get out of my way  
_

_Step up, step up, step up  
_

_You'll never stop me  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down_

There you go  


_You never ask why  
_

_It's all a big lie  
_

_Whatever you do_

You think you're special  


_But I know, and I know  
_

_And I know, and we know  
_

_That you're not_

You're always there to point  


_Out my mistakes  
_

_And shove them in my face_

It's like I'm the one  


_You love to hate  
_

_But not today_

So shut up, shut up, shut up  


_Don't wanna hear it  
_

_Get out, get out, get out  
_

_Get out of my way  
_

_Step up, step up, step up  
_

_You'll never stop me  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down  
_

_Is gonna bring me down_

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  


_And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
_

_Don't tell me what I should do  
_

_I don't wanna waste my time  
_

_I'll watch you fade away_

So shut up, shut up, shut up  


_Don't wanna hear it  
_

_Get out, get out, get out  
_

_Get out of my way  
_

_Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down_

Shut up, shut up, shut up  


_Don't wanna hear it  
_

_Get out, get out, get out  
_

_Get out of my way  
_

_Step up, step up, step up  
_

_You'll never stop me  
_

_Nothing you say today  
_

_Is gonna bring me down_

Bring me down  


_shut up, shut up, shut up  
_

_Won't bring me down  
_

_shut up, shut up, shut up  
_

_Bring me down  
_

_shut up, shut up, shut up  
_

_Won't bring me down_

Shut up, shut up, shut up''

''Shadow rocks!'' shouted Ray, ''thanks hun'' replied Shadow and winked at him and Ray went bright red. ''And now for my twin, Midnight!'' announced Shadow and gave her twin the microphone.

''_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
_

_Do you ever feel out of place?  
_

_Like somehow you just don't belong  
_

_And no one understands you  
_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?  
_

_With the radio on turned up so loud  
_

_That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  


_When nothing feels all right  
_

_You don't know what it's like  
_

_To be like me_

To be hurt  


_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_Welcome to my life_

Do you wanna be somebody else?  


_Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
_

_Are you desperate to find something more?  
_

_Before your life is over  
_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
_

_Are you sick of everyone around?  
_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
_

_While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_When nothing feels all right  
_

_You don't know what it's like  
_

_To be like me_

To be hurt  


_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_Welcome to my life_

No one ever lied straight to your face  


_No one ever stabbed you in the back  
_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
_

_Never had to work it was always there  
_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

To be hurt  


_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

To be hurt  


_To feel lost  
_

_To be left out in the dark  
_

_To be kicked when you're down  
_

_To feel like you've been pushed around  
_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
_

_And no one's there to save you  
_

_No you don't know what it's like  
_

_Welcome to my life  
_

_Welcome to my life  
_

_Welcome to my life''_

''Nice one'' said Max, Midnight blushed and went over to him. Max pulled out a bag of sweets and him and Midnight began a deep conversation about sugar.

**God my hand hurts now, ther shall be a few more chaps today then i'm calling it a day**

**shut up belongs to simple plan**

**welcome to my life belongs to simple plan**


	12. Blaze and Tyson's Karaoke

**I'm still going lol, it's hard to believe I'm still able to type**

**Chapter 12 : Blaze and Tyson's Karaoke**

''Now for my oldest bro, Blaze'' shouted Becky, ''let's rock it'' yelled Blaze and everyone went quiet.

''_I cannot take this anymore  
_

_I'm saying everything I've said before  
_

_All these words they make no sense  
_

_I find bliss in ignorance  
_

_Less I hear the less you'll say  
_

_But you'll find that out anyway  
_

_Just like before..._

Everything you say to me  


_Takes me one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_I need a little room to breathe  
_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break_

I find the answers aren't so clear  


_Wish I could find a way to disappear  
_

_All these thoughts they make no sense  
_

_I find bliss in ignorance  
_

_Nothing seems to go away  
_

_Over and over again  
_

_Just like before..._

Everything you say to me  


_Takes me one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_I need a little room to breathe  
_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_Everything you say to me  
_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_I need a little room to breathe  
_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_Break _

shut up when I'm talking to you  


_shut up shut up shut up  
_

_shut up when I'm talking to you  
_

_shut up shut up shut up shut up  
_

_I'm about to break_

Everything you say to me  


_Takes me one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_I need a little room to breathe  
_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break  
_

_Everything you say to me  
_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge  
_

_And I'm about to break''_

''Wow Blaze, I never knew you had the guts to actually get up on stage and sing'' smirked a voice, ''Avril, is that you?'' asked Blaze. A girl with long brown hair and blonde highlights made her way through the crowd towards Blaze, ''the one and only'' she replied.

''Wow, the one and only Avril Lavigne!'' yelled Tyson, Becky ran past Tyson almost knocking him over and hugged Avril. ''I haven't seen you in ages'' said Becky, ''Yeah well my tour over run, any way it's good to be home with the gang'' replied Avril ''including you Blaze'' she added. ''Becky, are you telling us you know 'the' Avril Lavigne?'' asked Ray, ''yeah she's like a big, big sister to me, she's also Blaze's girlfriend. At our old school, we always used to do little gigs for people'' replied Becky. ''And play pranks on the teachers and the rich kids'' added Avril, ''oh yeah, I wonder if Jason ever got that super glue out of his hair'' said Becky then she and Avril cracked up laughing.

''You're so lucky to know a rock star'' pouted Max, ''you should of told me you lot like Avril, I was clueless to what sort of music you lot like. Anyway Avril this is Kai, Max, Ray, Tyson, Hilary and Yaz. All of you lot, meet Avril Lavigne'' announced Becky using the microphone. ''HI!'' yelled everyone, ''uh, nice to meet you too'' replied Avril. ''Yeah yeah, can we get on with the karaoke now?'' asked Tyson, ''yeah ok'' snorted Becky then muttered ''selfish pig'' under her breath. Tyson stepped up and began to sing his song.

''_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
_

_Don't want a nation under the new mania  
_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  


_All across the alienation  
_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay  
_

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
_

_For that's enough to argue_

Well maybe I'm the faggot America  


_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
_

_Now everybody do the propaganda  
_

_And sing along in the age of paranoia_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  


_All across the alienation  
_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay  
_

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
_

_For that's enough to argue_

Don't wanna be an American idiot  


_One nation controlled by the media  
_

_Information age of hysteria  
_

_It's calling out to idiot America_

Welcome to a new kind of tension  


_All across the alienation  
_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay  
_

_Television dreams of tomorrow  
_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
_

_For that's enough to argue''_

_  
_''Whoo hoo, Tyson's an American idiot!'' yelled Hilary jumping up and down, ''ok, calm down hill'' replied Tyson and handed Max the microphone.

**I swear I'm gonna die any minute now, I'll finish chap 15 then I'm having a rest lol**

**one step closer belongs to linkin park**

**american idiot belongs to green day**


	13. Max and Ray's Karaoke

**Right, next chappy, lets get on with it**

**Chapter 13 : Max and Ray's Karaoke**

''Ok I'm sugar high, so let's rock'' said Max, ''go Maxi!'' yelled Midnight.

''_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
_

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
_

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

I'm not okay  


_I'm not okay  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_You wear me out_

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  


_I'm not okay  
_

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

I'm not okay  


_I'm not okay  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_You wear me out_

Forget about the dirty looks  


_The photographs your boyfriend took  
_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

I'm okay  


_I'm okay!  
_

_I'm okay, now  
_

_I'm okay, now_

But you really need to listen to me  


_Because I'm telling you the truth  
_

_I mean this, I'm okay!  
_

_Trust Me_

I'm not okay  


_I'm not okay  
_

_Well, I'm not okay  
_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_I'm not okay  
_

_Okay''_

''Maxi, I have some sweeties for you'' called Midnight, Max dropped the microphone and ran towards Midnight. ''Where, where are the sweets?'' asked Max, ''right here'' replied Midnight and planted a kiss on his lips. While Max and Midnight were making out, Ray grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

''_Storming through the party like my name was el nino  
_

_When I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an el Camino  
_

_As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
_

_I trashed my own house party cause nobody came._

I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  


_Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
_

_Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
_

_I'm sick of always hearing act your age._

I don't want to waste my time  


_Become another casualty of society.  
_

_I'll never fall in line  
_

_Become another victim of your conformity  
_

_And back down._

Because you don't  


_Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
_

_But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
_

_Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
_

_Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised_

Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  


_Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
_

_It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
_

_I'm sick of being told to wait my turn._

I don't want to waste my time  


_Become another casualty of society.  
_

_I'll never fall in line  
_

_Become another victim of your conformity  
_

_And back down._

Don't count on me, to let you know when.  


_Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
_

_Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.  
_

_Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening._

Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat,  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  


_You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
_

_But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
_

_Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
_

_You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
_

_I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
_

_The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion._

I don't want to waste my time  


_Become another casualty of society.  
_

_I'll never fall in line  
_

_Become another victim of your conformity  
_

_And back down.  
_

_Waste my time with them  
_

_Casualty of society.  
_

_Waste my time again,  
_

_Victim of your conformity  
_

_And back down''_

''Oh kitty cat, shadow's got a little surprise for you'' grinned Shadow, Ray did what Max done and sped off towards his crush.

**Am I ever gonna get this story done? lol**

**i'm not okay (i promise) belongs to my chemical romance**

**fat lip belongs to sum 41**


	14. Hilary and Yaz's Karaoke

**2 more chapters to go, I've been typing since 10am and it's now 5.30pm, I'm crazy I know but I love writing these stories**

**Chapter 14 : Hillary and Yaz's Karaoke**

Hilary took to the stage as she too, began to sing her heart out.

'' _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
_

_Leading you down in to my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_Leading you down into my core  
_

_Where I've become so numb  
_

_Without a soul  
_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

_wake me up Wake me up inside  
_

_I cant wake up Wake me up inside  
_

_Save me Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_Wake me up Bid my blood to run  
_

_I cant wake up Before I come undone  
_

_Save me Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
_

_You cant just leave me  
_

_Breathe into me and make me real  
_

_Bring me To life  
_

_wake me up Wake me up inside  
_

_I cant wake up Wake me up inside  
_

_Save me Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_Wake me up Bid my blood to run  
_

_I cant wake up Before I come undone  
_

_Save me Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

_Bring me to life  
_

_I've been living a lie…There's nothing inside  
_

_Bring me to life  
_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling Only you are the life_

_Among the dead  
_

_All this time I cant believe I couldn't see  
_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
_

_Got to open my eyes to everything  
_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
_

_Don't let me die here _

_there must be something more  
_

_Bring me to life  
_

_wake me up Wake me up inside  
_

_I cant wake up Wake me up inside  
_

_Save me Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_Wake me up Bid my blood to run  
_

_I cant wake up Before I come undone _

_Save me Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

_Bring me to life  
_

_I've been living a lie.. There's nothing inside  
_

_Bring me to life ''_

''Go Hills'' yelled Tyson, Hilary handed Yaz the microphone before running off and landing on Tyson. ''I wanna hear something out of this world'' cheered Tom, ''ok, you asked for it'' replied Yaz.

''_Summer has come and passed  
_

_The innocent can never last  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

like my fathers come to pass  


_seven years has gone so fast  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

here comes the rain again  


_falling from the stars  
_

_drenched in my pain again  
_

_becoming who we are_

as my memory rests  


_but never forgets what I lost  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

summer has come and passed  


_the innocent can never last  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

ring out the bells again  


_like we did when spring began  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

here comes the rain again  


_falling from the stars  
_

_drenched in my pain again  
_

_becoming who we are_

as my memory rests  


_but never forgets what I lost  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

Summer has come and passed  


_The innocent can never last  
_

_wake me up when September ends_

like my father's come to pass  


_twenty years has gone so fast  
_

_wake me up when September ends  
_

_wake me up when September ends  
_

_wake me up when September ends''_

''That was so sweet, it shows that rock isn't just all noise and shit, it's also very calming and peaceful'' said Tom and pulled Yaz into a tight hug. ''Tom, I love you'' said Yaz, ''I love you too'' replied Tom and kissed her on the lips. ''aawwwww, so cute'' said everyone, ''I'll say'' came a voice that no one recognized, well no one except for Matt.

''Kia you made it'' said Matt as he ran over and hugged his girlfriend, ''I told you I would make it and I did'' replied Kia. ''I saved you a place in the karaoke line'' said Matt, ''thanks, when am I up?'' she asked. ''um…. Right now'' replied Matt and Kia went pink, he led her up onto the stage and stood near the front.

**1 more chapter to go, this better be worth it**

**bring me to life belongs to evanescence**

**wake me up when september ends belongs to green day**


	15. Unexpected Guests Karaoke

**The last chapter of the day, god I'm exhausted**

**Chapter 15 : Unexpected guest's Karaoke**

''Ok, this is the 1st time I've done this so I'll try not to mess up, I'm dedicating this song to Matt'' said Kia, everyone went ''oooooh''.

''_I got you, I got you on my mind  
_

_And it's time to make you see (what I want)  
_

_So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
_

_Cause I get what I want, and I want you to get with me!_

Don't think you know,  


_How far I'm gonna do_

You can't stop this, feeling!  


_You can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind  
_

_You can't stop this, feeling!  
_

_There's no escape,  
_

_No sleep tonight,  
_

_You won't get, no sleep tonight_

You want me, you want me all the time  


_And you don't need nothing else  
_

_And you seem to be a little oblivious  
_

_So I'll show you the way if you think that you need some help_

Tell me, baby  


_Are you coming, with me_

You can't stop this, feeling!  


_You can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind  
_

_You can't stop this, feeling!  
_

_There's no escape,  
_

_No sleep tonight,  
_

_You won't get, no sleep tonight_

No sleep tonight,  


_No sleep tonight,_

Boy you won't be sleeping  


_No sleep tonight  
_

_Do I have to spell it out in black and white (2x)_

Oh oh oh oh oh!  


_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!_

You can't stop this, feeling!  


_You can't run away, baby I'm what's on your mind  
_

_You can't stop this, feeling!  
_

_There's no escape,  
_

_No sleep tonight,  
_

_You won't get, no sleep tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh!  


_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!  
_

_No sleep tonight''_

''Thank you, you're a great crowd'' said Kia handing Avril the microphone and jumping into Matt's arms. ''This is one of my recently written songs (A.N - well it's not so recent anymore, it was on the 'My Happy Ending' single which came out like last May lol) and Blaze, you better be listening'' smirked Avril as Blaze blushed.

''_Just take it take it  
_

_I can't take it take  
_

_I know what you do  
_

_Flash me  
_

_The ways it's done  
_

_Impolitely  
_

_Trying to find some alone time  
_

_No room to compromise_

Just take it take it  


_I can't take it take it_

Send your picture to a magazine  


_The page is not true  
_

_Photography  
_

_Is that what you always wanted to be  
_

_I'd be worried for you  
_

_Sometimes  
_

_Gonna try  
_

_Run and hide  
_

_Get away from this  
_

_I'll get by  
_

_In this life  
_

_This time_

Take your best shot  


_And press me  
_

_Write a fictional story  
_

_For your fee  
_

_Try to get the world  
_

_To believe  
_

_Shocking headline surprise_

Just take it take it  


_I can't take it take it_

Send your picture to a magazine  


_The page is not true  
_

_Photography  
_

_Is that what you always wanted to be  
_

_I'd be sorry for you  
_

_Sometimes  
_

_Gonna try  
_

_Run and hide  
_

_Get away from this  
_

_I'll get by  
_

_In this life  
_

_This time_

You see me  


_I see you  
_

_You're over there  
_

_You see me  
_

_I see you_

Send your picture to a magazine  


_The page is not true  
_

_Photography  
_

_Is that what you always wanted to be  
_

_Well I'd be sorry for you  
_

_Sometimes  
_

_Gotta try to  
_

_Run and hide  
_

_Get away from shit  
_

_Sometimes  
_

_Gonna try  
_

_Run and hide  
_

_Get away from this''_

'' Yeah, you're my rock chick'' cheered Blaze, ''you bet I am'' replied Avril kissing him. ''Wanna continue in my bedroom?'' asked Blaze, ''sure'' smirked Avril. ''Um Tom, can you sleep in another room tonight?'' asked Blaze, ''uh ok'' replied Tom as he watched Avril drag Blaze upstairs towards his bedroom.

**Right, I'm done for tonight, good night people, I'll see you in the next chapter… When I get round to it. snores and mumbles something in sleep**

**Kai - I'll give you a kiss if you wake up**

**Me - Ok, I'm up**

**Lights go out**

**Me - Kai? Where are you?**

**Kai - behind you**

**me turns around and finds Kai's lips**

**Me - Thank you Kai falls asleep on Kai**

**Kai - poor tired thing lays her down on her bed**

**Kai - she's so peaceful like that**

**no sleep tonight belongs to the faders**

**take it belongs to avril lavigne**


	16. The Great Night

**Right I'm back pplz and I'm so sorry for the really late delay +cough+ one year +cough+ and I apologise deeply to everyone who's waited to continue reading this fic, so on with the story and thank you to all those patient readers and reviewers. oh yeah, some lemon/lime whatever in this chap :D lol**

**Chapter 16: The Great Night**

"hey Becky, wouldn't this noise bother the neighbours?" asked Kai

"naaaaah, we have soundproof walls" smiled Becky as they watched Yaz, tom, Kia, Matt, midnight, Max, shadow, Ray, Hilary and Tyson pair off and disappear into the upstairs rooms.

Soon Becky and Kai were the only ones left downstairs.

"so, what ya wanna do now?" pondered Kai

Becky thought for a moment, then grinned

"I have an idea" she smirked taking Kai by the hand and leading him up to her room

'Matt please don't be making out with Kia in my room, please, please' thought Becky as she reached her door.

She took a deep breath and peeped inside, it was empty.

"thank god" she mumbled letting Kai in

He stepped and looked around, he noticed a single red rose in a vase on her desk and grinned. It was the rose he had given her. Becky caught him looking at it and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.

"roses, my favourite flower" she smiled and sat down on the bed

Kai was about to follow suit but then something caught his eye, it was tucked in the very back of her bookshelf, and was really old and dusty. As he was about to reach out for it, a hand snatched it away. He turned round to find it in the hands of Becky.

"Kai, for your own, please don't look in this album" she begged

"why?" he asked

"because….. Just because ok" she snapped and threw it on the top of her bookshelf, hiding it from view.

"what are you hiding from me?" Kai wanted to know

"nothing you need to worry about" lied Becky and returned to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes.

She reopened them when she felt something in the crook of her neck, it was a head. Kais head to be exact. Only then did she notice that he was nibbling lightly at her collarbone, sending shivers up her spine. She lifted his head up and drew it closer to hers. Becky cast a glance down at her shoulder to see a purplish bruise forming already.

"Kai, you know my lips are up here"

"I think you need to show me"

"ok then"

Their lips were cms apart when……………. The door flew open and they both jumped apart. Becky picked up a pillow and hurled it at the intruder.

"Matt PISS OFF!!! This room is occupied for tonight you asshole"

"yeah yeah sorry, I just need to get something" rushed Matt running over to his drawer and pulling a small packet out, he then legged it out the door, shutting it behind him.

Becky face went from totally confused to near enough crying from laughter

"lil matt's gonna get himself laid!!" she said while in hysterics

She fell on the bed still laughing. She hushed up when she felt a strong pair of arms embrace her. Becky calmed down and inhaled his scent.

'damn he smells good'

"you know, you still haven't found my lips" she grinned, he hand finding its way up kais shirt.

"lets see….here?"

Kai kissed her shoulder

"no hehe"

"here?"

He kissed her neck

"mmmmmm, nope. Kai what is taki-"

Becky was cut off as Kai kissed her hard on her lips. She was caught off guard and her breath hitched in her throat. Kai picked her up and leaned her against the door, pressing his body against hers, Becky let out a muffled moan. As they parted she drew in a deep breath and stared into his eyes, she could see raging lust in them and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, their lips connecting again, only this time with more aggression.

She could feel kais tongue stroke her bottom lip and giggled a little, opening her mouth slightly Kai slid his tongue in almost instantly, exploring every inch of her mouth. She couldn't help but let a moan erupt from her throat as Kai pushed his body up against hers, which collided with the door.

'I feel like a Becky sandwich right now'

She kissed Kai back with just as much passion, she felt weak at the knees and light headed. She nearly feel down but Kai held her up.

"you ok?"

"yeah"

She buried her head in kais neck and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture. But he soon let a deep moan leave his mouth as Becky nibbled on it, causing a tingling feeling to sweep through his body and down to his groin, where it was on the verge of tearing from his jeans (lmao)

"do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he whispered huskily into her ear

"I think I can guess" groaned Becky feeling the hardness in his pants through her jeans.

She ran her hands through his slate hair as he pushed her even further up against the door. Becky wanted to have a little fun so she spun Kai round, so he was against the door now. But before she could do anything, he slid down the door, bringing her with him, until he was sitting on the floor and she was straddling his lap.

"very comfortable floor" smirked Kai before kissing her again, he felt Becky rock her hips into his.

They drew apart for air and looked at each other

"I think I know a place that's better" grinned Becky

"and where that?" asked Kai

Becky jerked her head towards her bed. Kai smirked and picked her up and placed her on the bed moments later. He then got on top of her and straddled her hips, he then leant down and kissed her again. Becky let her hands travel down to the hem of kais shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Her hands roamed over his well muscled body, making goose bumps appear on his skin as her hand gently caressed his top half.

Kai wanted to get her back as his hand moved to her belt and whipped it out in a second, she didn't notice. But when he suddenly removed her jeans, she noticed and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"relax" he whispered as his hand stroked her toned thigh

Becky nodded and returned to his lips. Kai drew back and looked at her. Her hair was wildly spread behind her head and she was wearing jack Skellington girl boxers, he wanted to laugh at that. But instead slid her top off her body and licked her stomach.

She shivered violently and tried to shake him off but when giggling, it didn't work so well. Instead she bit her lip and endured the tickling. She felt him lick all the way up to her breasts where and stopped and licked between them, making her throw her head back. Kai smirked and licked her neck. Becky took hold of his neck and pulled herself back up to crash her lips onto his. She then slid her legs out from beneath him and wrapped them around his waist.

Using her feet, she slowly removed kais trousers to reveal his black and red checked boxers. She wanted to giggle as much as her did at her boxers. Instead she slid one hand down and stroked the waistband of his boxers, earning a moan from their wearer.

Liking the reaction, Becky slid her hand down his boxers and stroked his manhood, making him groan even louder. Becky smirked as she knew she had him right where she wanted him. She withdrew her hand and wrapped it around his back. She felt him start to thrust his hips into hers. She enjoyed the motion and returned it.

They both got to the point where they were both close to the edge. They both removed their boxers and Kai readied himself at her entrance.

"you sure your ready?" he asked

There was silence. Then Becky nodded. Kai nodded back and slowly, entered her. Becky let a moan escape her lips as a wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. After a while of adjusting to it, Kai began to rock his hips and soon, Becky wrapped her legs tighter around kais waist and adjusted to his rhythm before returning it.

Kai caught Becky's lips in a bruising kiss and he hit her core. She shuddered and he felt her walls clamp down on his manhood, taking them both to their limit. Then it was over. Kai withdrew and fell beside her, exhausted. Both their bodies were lined with sweat as scorching hot.

"thank you" smiled Becky and kissed Kai

Kai smiled back and drew her into a warm, embracing hug. Bringing a light sheet over them so they wouldn't freeze, the closed their eyes and drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

**Well there you ppl go, sorry if the ends a bit rushed but I HAD to update and I was about to be kicked off the pc, hope you enjoyed, updates will be arriving soon seeing as I have half term after tomorrow. don't forget to r & r : xxxx**


End file.
